1. Field
The present invention relates to a human disease network, and more particularly, to a method of providing a disease co-occurrence probability from a disease network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a human disease network has developed to provide discernment for building a relationship between genotype and phenotype of human diseases. A disease is generally considered as a result of mutation which causes disorder in fundamental cell function. However, since diseases receive effects by complicated molecular links between a plurality of cell components, it is insufficient to define a disease as a single gene mutation. A series of successful experiments developed in network biology have helped analysis for a human disease network which includes various forms of molecular links such as gene concurrence network, transcriptional control, protein-protein interaction, metabolic pathway, etc.
As initial research on the human disease network, there is a paper [Goh K I, Cusick M E, Valle D, Childs B, Vidal M, Barab'asi A-L: The human disease network Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences 2007, 104(21): 8685-8690]. Here, it has been tried to find relations between diseases based on genes shared by diseases. According to the paper, most diseases are classified into several clusters. Particularly, in the case of a cancer cluster, cancer cases are tightly connected by a plurality of genes related to cancers in various forms.
So far, understanding of a disease network has developed through growth of theoretical and technical means. However, there is some room for improvement in previous research. The disease network is ready to play a large role on a cell level but have not particularly help medical research or practice yet. General research related to the disease network is still limited to developing a method of forming a network, which seems to be because research related to the disease network has been generally performed by biologists who purely pursue scientific discoveries. However, since results obtained from biologic laboratories are far from helps needed in real situations of providing medical services to patients, such reality does not satisfy doctors/clinics/patients.